villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aamon
Aamon is a demonic priest who was among Psaro's highest ranked henchmen. He turns out to be the main antagonist of the story and the extra final boss in newer versions of Dragon Quest IV. While he was supposed to be his loyal servant and one of the guardians of his castle, he is revealed to be the orchestrator behind all the tragic events that led Psaro to his corruption; most notably the death of his lover, Rose. In the game's remakes, it is also revealed that he committed these horrendous acts in order to increase Psaro's hatred for humanity while at the same time getting rid of Rose as she was softening him and convincing him that humans were not so bad, this forced him to acquire and use the "Secret of Evolution" to transform and get rid of all humans and once his transformation proved safe and successful, Aamon used the secret on himself in order to turn into a demonic god-like entity, similar to what Psaro became. Biography Aamon is first encountered in one of the towers that generate Psaro's barriers. He is one of the guardians alongside Pruslas, Barbatos and Rashaverak . The demonic priest taunts the heroes and tells them that they stand no chance. He engages them with three Drooling Ghouls at his aid. Despite his powerful magic he is seemingly defeated and disappears. In the game's remakes, if the heroes return to Psaro's old castle with the reformed Psaro by their side, they will discover that Aamon did indeed survive and was slowly getting ready to act out his own plans but showed displeasure that Psaro failed to destroy humanity as he desired, so he instead uses the Secret of Evolution on himself to become a horrifying demonic deity similar to Psaro's final demon form. In this form, his strength proves to even dwarf Psaro's and possesses magic far greater than before. However with Psaro and the heroes' combined strength they are able to overpower him and destroy him once and for all. As he is defeated, he wondered why and denied his defeat just before exploding into nothingness. Aamon is also an obtainable monster in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2: Professional and several other Monster games. Personality Aamon proves to be backstabbing, vituperative, and treacherous, using Psaro's faith in monsterkind to avoid suspicion and trigger the events that would lead to the final battle of IV. His original hope was that Psaro and the Hero's party would destroy each other in their battle, enabling him to ascend to Psaro's position as the master of all monsters. He puts a great deal of effort into this plan, somehow surviving his first run-in with the Hero and later perfecting the Secret of Evolution in the event that something went amiss, if not to also give him the power to crush the opposition. Gallery Images Aamon.png|Aamon's original form aamontransformed.png|Aamon after using the Secret of Evolution. Aamon.jpg|Aamon at full power. Videos Dragon Quest IV DS Music - Incarnation of Evil Navigation Category:Demon Category:Dark Priests Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Minion Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mutated Category:Lover Stealers Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbingers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Defilers Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal